ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead (Reboot)
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien Subsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point on his head. He wears a uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso. In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Diamondhead grew the crystal formation on his head so that it resembled a pompadour and wore a red bandanna around it. His outfit was also decorated with three yellow upside down triangles forming a vertical fast forward symbol on each side of his legs. In Ye Olde Laser Duel, Diamondhead wore a green vest with blue orbs on his chest and shoulders over his regular uniform, as well as a fake brown mustache. Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. DontLazeBro29.png|Diamondhead in Don't Laze Me, Bro Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps that he can slide upon. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging, as crystals do not age. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Since his body is made of diamond, he can sink in water. History Ben 10 *Diamondhead first appeared in Freaky Gwen Ben, where he battled Hex. *In Ben 24hrs, Diamondhead re-built Adrenaland. *In Shhh!, Diamondhead defeated the Docile Dragon. *In Need for Speed, Diamondhead asked Max to help him chase Lagrange. *In Villain Time, Diamondhead and Tim Buktu repaired the dam. Later, he defeated Tim Buktu. *In Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Diamondhead saved a man and put out a car on fire. *In All Wet, Diamondhead stopped Frightwig. *In Hole in 10, Diamondhead saved Sally and Todd. *In Story, Bored, Diamondhead battled Hex. *In Tomorrow Today, Diamondhead saved Gwen. *In Forgeti, Diamondhead scared two guys and battled Gill, but was defeated. *In Bad Penny, Diamondhead defeated Maurice and Sydney. *In Max to the Max, Diamondhead was imagined by Maurice. *In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Diamondhead defeated Billy's Robots. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Diamondhead tried to fix the Omnitrix, tried to put out a fire twice and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Diamondhead defeated Vilgax. *In Out to Launch, Diamondhead appeared before going enhanced. *In Can I Keep It?, Diamondhead played with the Cadobbit. *In Bon Voyage, Diamondhead battled Steam Smythe. *In Screamcatcher, Diamondhead ate candy from a vending machine and was defeated by Hex. *In The 11th Alien: Part 2, Diamondhead tried to fix Shock Rock's problems and made a shelter to save everyone from a storm. *In Creature Feature Diamondhead battled The That only to accidentally make it stronger. *In The Nature of Things, Diamondhead was defeated by Steam Smyte. *In King Koil, Diamondhead defeated King Koil. *In Ye Olde Laser Duel, Diamondhead played laser tag with Steam Smyte. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Diamondhead briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In This One Goes to 11, Diamondhead helped Max repair the Omni-Copter. *In Show Don't Tell, Diamondhead battled Hex and accidentally destroyed the Ayasha Plinths. Later, Diamondhead helped repair the Ayasha Plinths. *In Bridge Out, Diamondhead defeated Simon Sez. *In Beach Heads, Diamondhead cut a hole through the clouds to allow sunlight to pass and prepared to battle the Weatherheads, but timed out. *In Billy Bajillions, Diamondhead was defeated by Billy. Appearances Season 1 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance) *''Ben 24hrs'' *''Shhh!'' *''Need for Speed'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Villain Time'' *''Bright Lights, Black Hearts'' *''All Wet'' (flashback; cameo) *''Hole in 10'' *''Story, Bored'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Forgeti'' *''Bad Penny'' *''Max to the Max'' (imaginated) *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x5) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x5) Season 2 *''Out to Launch'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Can I Keep It?'' (cameo) *''Bon Voyage'' *''Screamcatcher'' *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' *Creature Feature *''The Nature of Things'' *''King Koil'' *''Ye Olde Laser Duel'' *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' (cameo; goes enhanced) Season 3 *''This One Goes To 11'' *''Show Don't Tell'' (x2) *''Bridge Out'' *''Beach Heads'' *''Billy Bajillions'' *''Buggy Out '' Video Games Ben 10 Diamondhead is a playable alien character in the game. Diamondhead is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the end of the The Scrapyard level. Diamondhead is able to conjure a crystal pillar from below to elevate himself to higher areas. Diamondhead's Ultimate Ability consists of him stabbing the ground, causing a crystal pillar from behind to launch him in the air towards enemies. Once he lands, he stabs the ground again, forming multiple crystal spikes. Diamondhead is vital for progression on the The Scrapyard and the The Hive levels of the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Diamondhead's vomit consists of crystals. *In early concept development for the reboot, the middle of Diamondhead's torso was colored white. See Also *Amalgam Ben (fusion of Diamondhead, Ben, and nine other aliens) *XLRArmBlastDiamond (fusion of Diamondhead, XLR8, Four Arms and Heatblast) Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males